


What's Next?

by SalemDae_45



Series: A Dubious Affair Verse [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Mild Language, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to <span class="u">Glance</span>. It’s been weeks since they kissed and Peter can’t stop thinking about it.  A little talk with Elliot should put their friendship back on track.  Unfortunately, Peter thinks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Next?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of these fine gentlemen. I only own this story. Believe me, no character were harmed in this fic. They may be harmed in the next fic, but not this one.
> 
> What can I say? Part Two to the series.

It was a usual Friday evening as Peter drank his third cup of coffee. Thankfully he made it to the restaurant before traffic became bad. He sat his mug on the table and looked out the window.

It was a cheap, small hole in a wall restaurant with faded green wallpaper and a 1950-ish feel. Despite the dingy appearances, Peter thought it was homely and like it immediately. It became their usual meeting place after they got off from work, if they had time. Peter sat at a private booth near the corner of the place. He faced the door, and every few seconds his eyes went from the door to his watch. After a while, his eyes became sore but he still performed his unnecessary task.

And on schedule, Peter checked the door and then his watch.

Elliot was late.

Peter didn’t know why he decided to call him at 4:30 in the morning, but he knew it couldn’t wait. At least he got a sleepily mumbled “sure” before Elliot hung up the phone. He hoped Elliot didn’t forget but he was usually good with memory…almost.

Peter remembered the kiss from a couple of weeks ago. The kiss still burned on his lips and made him tingled inside, or maybe it was indigestion.

Peter sighed as he moved uncomfortably in his seat. He hated feeling this way towards his old friend despite him being married to the love of his life. He hated the “Catholic Guilt,” as well. Maybe Elliot was rubbing off on him.

Peter told El he was wrapping things up at work. Although he wasn’t entirely lying—he did had to finish the “James Bond” case—he had to see Elliot before he goes home. He wanted to make things straight between them: to put the kiss behind them and act as if it didn’t happened. Peter wanted control and slowly he was losing it. Elliot acted fine on the outside, but that was not always good. Elliot was a mask: he was hard to read at times despite knowing him for a long time. He just wanted their relationship back on track; yet, somehow, he let his horny desires rule over his judgment.

It won’t happen again.

Peter looked at his watch. Perhaps Elliot forgot. Perhaps he didn’t. Peter knew he had to clear his chest, one way or the other. He drank the rest of his coffee and about to order another until he saw him walking towards the restaurant. He sighed in relief.

The ring of the bell marked Elliot’s presence. He walked towards the booth before taking a seat across from Peter. He kept his coat on while removing his gloves. Afterwards he made himself comfortable before meeting Peter’s glaze.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Dead silence. Peter knew they were getting onto a great start. He cleared his throat, hearing the tick of his clock. He should call El and…

“Sorry I was late. Traffic was a bitch. I should’ve gotten off early but the paper works.”

“I know. I had to finish writing up the ‘James Bonds’ case.”

Elliot laughed.

“That’s what you call it? He must’ve made an impression on you.”

“A year and I still haven’t caught him. But I will…one day.” Peter didn’t talk about the case much. He always felt full of rage every time he was close of solving it. He was so close but not close enough when it comes to that conman.

“You’re forming a little obsession, aren’t’ you,” Elliot teased.

Peter rolled his eyes. He knew he was borderline obsess with the case; but he had the catch the man in order to bring justice and to protect his ego.

“Look who’s talking? You can be a little overzealous when it come your cases.”

Elliot leaned against cushioned booth. The frown appeared on his face.

Peter changed the subject quickly.

“So what’s your family doing on Christmas?”

Elliot shrugged, the frown eased from his face.

“Visiting Kathy’s parents in Jersey. She’s trying to convince me to see my folks in North Carolina.”

“They’re your family, Eli. How long have it been? Two? Three?”

“Five,” Elliot said, twisting the paper napkin, “We talk on the phone but I keep my distant. Bad blood since Dad passed away. So why you called me?” Elliot pushed the wrinkled paper to the side.

Peter noticed Elliot always changed the subject when it comes to his family. He tensed up, aggravated with a mere mention of them. Peter was the same way. El knew why and he wanted to keep it in the dark. It was tough, growing up in a strict, Catholic-Irish household. It was one of the reasons Elliot and him click the first time they met.

Oh boy, Peter thought, his fingers drumming on the table. He might as well get it over with and wait for Elliot’s reaction.

He took a deep breath and looked directly into Elliot’s eyes.

“You remember…the…um…kiss a couple of weeks ago.”

Elliot shrugged. He remained neutral, no sign of regrets or anger.

“Maybe. Why you asked?”

 _He’s making it difficult._

Peter straightened his neck to get the crock out.

“Well…it can’t happen again. I mean, it was a great kiss, don’t get me wrong, but it…”

“Can’t happen again. I understand, Pete. Can’t say I’m not disappointed—”

“What?” Peter interrupted him.

A smirk appeared on his face.

“I mean, I liked it too. But, at the end of the day, it was just a kiss, plain and simple.”

“But it can’t happen again.”

“Really?”

“What do you mean ‘really’?” Peter stared at him as his blood began to boil.

Elliot folded his arms.

“Why are we fighting this, Peter? You know you want it too. We’ve been friends for four years and it won’t change anything between us. What’s wrong with a kiss here or there?”

Peter’s stomach did flips and back flips before settling down while his mind spin. Peter leaned forward, making sure no one heard them.

“Elliot, what are you saying? Because you are not making any sense.”

Elliot leaned forward as well.

“It’s just a kiss, Peter. It’s a harmless kiss between two friends. We have to arrest scrums all day and sometimes a little break from it’s nice. We are not fucking each other or anything. We’re fooling around.”

“What about my wife? Your wife?”

Elliot’s shoulders tensed but his eyes remained hard and focus.

“Like I said, we’re not fucking, just fooling around.”

Peter paused, not sure how to response. Peter was never the one to be lost for words. He always had a straight answer. This time, he had to rub his head just to remain focus.

“I didn’t know you were into…guys?” Peter decided to change the subject. Despite the awkwardness, it was a curiosity for Peter to picture Elliot, as straight laced, heterosexual, God-fearing Catholic, sleeping with another man. Peter saw himself as a man who appreciated beauty but never indulge sexually with the same sex. He was vanilla as Elizabeth would call him.

Elliot shrugged.

“I try not to label myself, Peter. When you’re in the Marines and you have needs, a touch from another man is as good as a woman.”

“Does Kathy—”

“She knows. We don’t talk about it.”

Peter sat up as he stared at him in disbelief. Elliot had skeletons in his closet. So do Peter and he rather keep them hidden, for the sake of his job.

“There are a lot of things I have done and—”

“It doesn’t matter,” Peter interrupted, “what matters is the kiss cannot happen again. Can we have a normal relationship without complications? If we continue it, we will go to territories we can’t turn back from. Is I’m making myself clear?” Peter hoped Elliot understood.

 _“Might as well enjoy the sin, Pete.”_

Peter shivered. It can’t happen again.

But he wanted it to happen again.

He wanted to crush his lips against Elliot and taste him. To feel his hands caress his skin while his tongue ran down his thick jawline. Peter wanted it. He loved his wife to death but the attraction and lust he have for Elliot did not cease.

God give him strength to resist temptation and jumping over the table and fuck his mouth.

Elliot held up his hands in defeat.

“Okay, you win. I wasn’t thinking clearly. We have a lot at stake. It can’t happen again.”

“Sure?” Peter didn’t know why he asked. It was what he wanted after all…right?

“I’m sure, Peter. I don’t want to lose our friendship.”

“Okay.” Peter nodded, the guilt crawling up his spine.

“Okay.” Elliot’s tone was flat, direct with no meaning behind them. Peter could sense it. Elliot hardly shows his emotions which can be disadvantage for him. He pray Elliot don’t blow up after their meeting.

The rest of the evening went almost smooth sailing. There were awkward silences here and there, but they maintain a light conversation. They avoid talking about their work and mostly talked about their family. Elliot tried to convince Peter to have children; but Peter told him the fifth time he rather live in a childfree environment than have kids for the sake of it. Besides he was too busy with work to even think about them. He rather be an honorary uncle to Elliot’s kids than be a father.

They ate their meal—Elliot’s turkey sandwich and mayo with fries and pickle while Peter got the veggie burger with chips since he’s trying to eat right—before they paid their respectable bill and left the restaurant. The sky was already dark and the stars were starting to show up.

Elliot walked Peter to his car, not saying a word to him. Peter felt the crisp winter’s air and shivered lightly. He wasn’t a winter man, the snow made it tough for him to travel to work.

Peter opened the door to his car.

“Going to McGuffrey tomorrow night?”

“No. El and I are having dinner with her parents. Have to listen to them talk about gardening tips. I don’t know why they talk about it since Elizabeth doesn’t have a garden.” Peter laughed, picturing Elizabeth tending to a weed covered garden.

“Kathy thought about having a garden but she changed her mind.”

“Why?”

Elliot cracked a smile.

“She hates flowers,” Elliot paused, “Have fun with the in-laws. I know I have to do the same.” Elliot put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, caressing it. “Have a nice night, Pete.”

“You too, Elliot,” he said before Elliot gave him a quick, chaste peck on the lips.

“Good night,” Elliot left a stunned Peter at his car.

Peter touched his lips and stared at the back of Elliot’s head.

“Damn you, Stabler!”

If Elliot heard him, he didn’t show it. He just waved his hand before entering his car and drove off.

Peter guessed he wasn’t as strong as he thought. What made it worse? He wanted to return the kiss.

So much for self-control.


End file.
